Suck & Blow
by brookeisabaddie
Summary: To let off some steam, Clarke and her friends decide to play a game-but when one Blake decides to join, things get...well...complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_Suck & Blow_

Clarke decided to have _fun. _She was about two swigs of moonshine into the night when Bellamy joined the little group huddle near the back of camp. She acknowledge him with a soft smile and a slight nod of her head. He deserved to have fun, too. Even if he acted like he hated every single person in the circle except Octavia. "Let's play a game!" Octavia suggested, "Suck and blow."

Bellamy squinted his eyes at his sister, "What the hell is suck and blow?" He couldn't help but think his sister was hanging out with a bunch of bad influences. It was understandable for him to feel like (if Octavia's friends were perverts) she shouldn't be hanging out with them—but he didn't understand why he cared if Clarke was involved with them or not.

"Besides your favorite position?" Clarke snorted as she added more moonshine into her bloodstream. "Sorry, that was too good to pass up. It's a game where you take a card, suck it in to keep it in place and then blow it towards the next person. You proceed to do it until the card falls then the two people sucking and blowing kiss."

"How do you know that?"

Jasper, Raven, Octavia and Clarke responded. "Clueless" The girls looked over at Jasper as if he had no right to know anything about _Clueless_.

"That stupid movie you made me rent a thousand times for you?" Bellamy groaned. "Fine. We'll do it." Clarke wanted to punch Bellamy for assuming he had the right to control what game they played and what game they didn't. Bellamy sat down in between Clarke and Angelina (Who Monty was seriously trying to date even if she was way out of his league…) He figured if he was going to kiss anyone, it was going to be one of them. Monty didn't seem too pleased that Bellamy was sitting by his girl, but it was whatever- Clarke was displeased that Bellamy chose to wiggle himself by her too. She hoped he could suck and blow because if he couldn't, she was going to be _so _pissed.

Octavia started the game, leaning over to Jasper who was probably praying that she would drop the card the second it connected to her pretty lips. They kept it going though and eventually it was Bellamy's turn, who gladly accepted the card from Angelina and tilted his head like he was actually going to kiss Clarke. She quickly sucked it away from him and started back with his sister. Was it bad that she had more desire to kiss Octavia than she did Bellamy? In someone's book it probably was. They made it a few more rounds before someone actually got kissed. Clarke was impressed that everyone could play…she doubted her group had that much practice when it came to social games like this one. She was starting to get slightly tipsy when Bellamy passed the card on to her, she barely caught it on her mouth and nearly dropped it between her and Octavia. Bellamy smirked at her when she'd gotten rid of the card, "Keep it up princess and you'll have to kiss me."

"I'd rather kiss a toad." She rolled her eyes.

"Why kiss a toad that turns into a prince when you can have the king?" His hand rested on the small of her back. She didn't have enough sense to shake it away. She managed to not drop the card again, but the way Bellamy's hand started rubbing her back was sending her mind other places. She wanted to fall into it. She wanted to press herself into his capable hands.

Bellamy's eyes were begging her to drop the card but instead, she held on it for a second before she moved onto Octavia. Octavia winked at her before their mouths collided in a quick kiss. Clarke and she laughed and continued the game but something was different. Bellamy's hand was starting to move up the back of her shirt. She wanted to say that she was too drunk to know what was going on—but she wasn't. She wanted to say he was too drunk to know what he was doing—but he wasn't.

The fire was starting to fade and the teens finally called it quits on the game as more cards dropped. Bellamy's hand remained on her back the whole time, drawing nerve-racking circles into her skin. She sighed heavily—which her friends took as a yawn. Jasper nodded to her, "Me too, Clarke, me too."

Bellamy's hand moved up her back so far that he was touching her bra. She stole a glance at him, realizing she could tell him to stop but she didn't. She let his hand slide under the strap and a little to the right. She fidgeted under his hot touch, "Is there anymore moonshine?" Clarke cleared her throat when his hand moved to the side of her breast. He put his hand back down to her lower back. She glanced over at him shyly while Octavia passed her the moonshine.

Monty and Angelina stood up to leave, saying their goodbyes to everyone. Bellamy took the time that everyone was distracted to unhook her bra. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, "Um—I'm going to bed." She jumped up, trying to hold onto her bra so it didn't fall. Bellamy seem satisfied with himself as she shot him a _drop-dead _glare. She stomped away but heard Bellamy saying his goodnights. Eventually, she heard his footsteps behind her. "I don't know what your game is but—" His lips crashed onto hers as he pushed her against whatever hard area was behind her. Her eyes were wide with shock as she watched his cheeks move and his jaw unclench as he opened his mouth onto hers. She felt his tongue push through her mouth as his lips became less yielding, more demanding. The taste of moonshine was shared between them, but she also tasted hints of the berries he'd eaten earlier. They were encompassed by the smell of fire—something that burned her nose a little. Their tongues were switching from gentle to rough and back to the former. A soft moan from her mouth vibrated his mouth.

That's when she remembered her bra was falling down her skin because of him. It was as if they were on the same wavelength because Bellamy reached up her shirt and took the black undergarment in his hands. "My tent…" He said lowly as he grabbed her wrist.

"No." Clarke shook her head with a small smirk, taking her bra out of his hand. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want me to come to your tent, Bellamy Blake."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Clarke liked to pretend it never happened—Bellamy and she did not kiss. No, it was not _Bellamy Blake _and _Clarke Griffin _that kissed—it was Moonshine Blake and Moonshine Griffin that got a little too frisky and created this awkward barrier between the two. Define awkward barrier? Simple. They couldn't be professional when they were hanging out without a professional-context.

Octavia was a party girl simply because she'd never partied before. That being said, most of her parties were small and involved the same people. Raven, Clarke, Monty, Jasper, Angelina, and Finn sat in a circle around the fire. "Clarke, why aren't you drinking?" Monty asked, slightly hurt by the fact she wasn't enjoying his 'New & Improved'—the title coming from the crude carvings on the side of his jug for the new batch.

"Clear minds." Clarke said with a small laugh, "I've decided that I'm never drinking again as to avoid mistakes."

"And what mistakes might that be?" Bellamy asked—oh, yeah…somehow he always ended up with them. He always said it was to make sure his sister didn't get carried away, but Clarke was starting to think (as he settled next to her) that he had other motives for crashing yet another get together with his handsome features and little smirk.

The fire made Clarke's face warm, which provided a decent red tint to her skin before her blush set in as she was reminded of their one-time thing. She ignored his question, "I don't want to make a situation more complicated by being under the influence."

Octavia booed her with a thumbs down, "Party killer."

"You should have fun." Bellamy whispered in her ear. Clarke moved a good three centimeters away from him so he would know not to touch her. She could have sworn she saw him rolling his eyes at her. "Not necessarily that type of fun but I like where your mind is, princess."

"Can we not?" She asked, her eyes wide as she tried to push the thought of his lips against hers out of her mind. "So, Angelina…how are things?"

"Good." The girl nodded, "Great actually…you?"

Clarke discovered right then and there that she sucked at small talk. She responded in the same manner Angelina had but her breathing changed at her last word when Bellamy started rubbing circles into her back again. She closed her eyes for a second, then turned to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

He smirked, "Nothing you don't want me to do." He continued to ease up her back, "Can we stop playing this game?"

"You started it." She claimed as she pushed into his hand.

"Now I want to end it…" He moved up her back, "Princess…"

"I'm not going to have sex with you." She said adamantly with a sly smirk. "Ever. You need to get that little thought out of your mind, but thanks for the back rub."

"Okay! Tonight we will play another game which is called, never have I ever…" Octavia announced, "Sorry Clarke…you're drinking tonight."

"B-but…" Clarke sighed, "Fine."

Octavia smiled and started off the round of questions, "Never have I ever…shit, this is hard, um… Never have I ever…smoked weed."

Monty and Jasper looked at each other, rolled their eyes and took a shot of moonshine. "I'll go." Jasper said, "Never have I ever cried at 98 year old beer commercial about a puppy and a horse." Clarke looked at him with her mouth opened before she took a shot and watched as Octavia took a shot.

"Oh…no." Finn laughed, "You seriously didn't cry at that commercial did you princess?"

"That song is really sad and the moment was…don't get me started." Clarke said, "My turn. Never have I ever watched Star Wars because I thought it applied to my lifestyle."

Monty mumbled, "We really need to stop telling people our personal business."

There were a few more rounds exchanged before he moved his hand up her back with slow fingers. It tickled so she squirmed. He leaned over and whispered, "I want you."

"No." She laughed, "It's not going to happen."

"You're teasing…"

"I'm being honest." She thought she was being honest. She wasn't really sure. "I'm not going to sleep with you."

"NEVER HAVE I EVER…" Octavia said extremely loud as people started to get lost in their conversations, "Been this drunk."

Their laughter covered up Bellamy and Clarke's conversation, "I don't want to sleep with you. I have no desire to ever sleep with you." His hand continued up her back, "I don't want you…" His hand moved to the side of her breast. "Why do you want me?"

"Because." He said simply, "I do. I can't concentrate…I need you out my head."

"So you're proposing a one night thing?"

"I never ask for more."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

She watched as a brunette skank walked out of Bellamy's tent, unashamed of the entire camp seeing her. She was beautiful and Clarke took her beauty as a physical blow to her jaw. Bellamy Blake was a _dog. _A disgusting, low, flea-infested, mangy, ear-mite-having, dirty, _dog. _How dare he come after her and then bed someone else?

_Who the fuck does he think he is?_

She, then, saw Bellamy in all his morning glory and frowned. There was nothing attractive about a _dog. _Clarke was going to be sensible and she wasn't going to act like a fool. If Bellamy wanted to sleep with someone else after coming onto her…fine. She didn't care. She wasn't going to get caught up in his bullshit. Bellamy wasn't even capable of commitment and Clarke was the type of girl who valued commitment. She'd gone almost eighteen years without sex—eighteen…how could she be so stupid with Bellamy? On the verge of doing something so idiotic…How could she put herself in a situation like this one?

One night her ass…

How about a big fucking mistake!

Good thing she insisted on waiting when alcohol didn't control all of her senses.

Soon, she found herself in the drop ship without a thought of Bellamy Blake and his slutty-slut. Octavia and Clarke worked in silence. Clarke was able to compartmentalize when it came to Octavia and Bellamy. Octavia and her brother were different people…and Octavia didn't have slutty-slut friends that liked to stay the night and boldly walk out of her tent after fucking her. No, Octavia certainly didn't have friends like that.

Everything was going great until _the_ slutty-slut walked into her drop ship—what did she want? To take her medical wing from her, too…? "I cut myself." The girl said, her brown hair sweeping over her shoulder. Clarke thanked god that she actually had a jacket on or else Clarke would have attempted to do something ridiculous…nothing like what she actually did.

"Oh, that's just _whore_-able." Clarke didn't even know where it came from. It just slipped out. Octavia compressed a laugh but it burst out of her mouth anyways. Clarke looked at the girl's palm, "It doesn't need stitches."

Slutty-slut looked at her through narrowed eyes. _Who does this bitch thing she is?, _Clarke thought as she looked into her dull brown eyes menacingly. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem." Clarke faked a smile that looked more bitter than genuine. "You can shoo now."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Skank."

"Bitch."

"Tramp."

"Bitch."

"Are you a fucking dumbass or something?" Clarke asked her with crossed arms, "Please call me something other than a bitch you fucking idiot!" The girl stood up, gripping her hand as she ran out of the drop ship. "Harlot."

"Well…well…well…" Octavia crossed her arms much like Clarke, "You sleeping with my brother, Clarke?"

"No." She said, "I. Will. Never. Sleep. With. Your. Brother."

"Okay, then." Octavia eyes widened as she turned away from the angry blonde. Octavia was convinced Clarke was sleeping with Bellamy. It was the only thing that could trigger such a reaction from one of the most reasonable people she ever met…not that she'd met a lot of people…

Later in the afternoon, Clarke and Octavia decided they needed to eat but Clarke didn't want to see slutty-slut. She'd run out of single words to insult her with and she didn't want to put more energy in hating her than she had to.

She eased out of the drop ship, puffing her chest out like she was a man ready to fight. It only made her chest look more appealing (which was a necessary plus.) Octavia was by her side the entire time but Clarke felt like she was on a solo-mission. If slutty-slut crossed her path, she was going to knock out her teeth. She'd never felt like starting a fight before…

It was exhilarating!

Her eyes were searching for slutty-slut but when Clarke realized all she had were bad words to say without a real reason…she looked for a different target. _Bellamy_ slept with slutty-slut a_fter _he kissed her. _Bellamy _was the one who _told her _that he wanted to sleep with her. If she wanted to fight anyone, if she wanted to fight a _mother fucking jackass_—it was going to be Bellamy Blake.

Sure, she could punch the shit out of him and try to fight physically but she was a girl.

A woman, actually.

A woman with nice breasts.

And a woman that Bellamy had been momentarily attracted to…

She was going to have fun with this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Clarke skipped Octavia's game night not once, but twice before she joined the event. Why? Because she knew how battle worked. She was playing a version of chicken with the summ'bitch (at least that's how they said it on one of her favorite television shows on the Ark…of course, most of the context evaded her because she knew very little about life on Earth but she enjoyed the humor.) She would watch from a reasonable distance as he walked over to the group and looked for her—then, feeling inclined to stay because he rudely interrupted their game, watched him play lonely games such as flip cup and a child's version of truth or dare.

There was no way in hell he was ever touching her back again—no way in hell that he was generate shivers up her spine _again. _

Finally, she struck like a cobra. Her pretty little figure was wedged between Octavia and Raven as she took a few small sips of moonshine. It was losing its taste and it wasn't at all satisfying when she was trying to keep a focused face. Bellamy excelled in making her jealous—she would give him that because it was true.

But Clarke knew how possessively incompetent Bellamy could be and if he thought for a second that he had his hand in her cookie jar—he'd be pissed to know that she was letting someone else have a figurative cookie. And who better to put in the position than Nathan Miller himself? Claps for Nathan Miller, everyone—the boy who would help her, not only win the battle, but win the war.

She watched Nathan cross the patches of grass as he rubbed his hands together, he nodded to her and smile slightly. Clarke asked Raven, "Hey can you…please?" Raven's eyes widened for a second out of pure shock that Clarke had any interest in Miller at all.

Nathan Miller was hot, though. He just never got the recognition that he deserved while standing next to Bellamy. Did Clarke think they had a spark? Probably not. Miller's a thief—or was—maybe still is a thief but it's a lot better than killing someone. At least he was convicted of a violent crime…and Clarke could tolerate him on a specific level. She admired his loyalty—that is, if she had to name one thing that she liked about Miller.

Clarke shrugged in response to Raven who raised her eyebrows and moved closer to Finn. "It feels good to be part of the exclusive event." Miller said as an ice-breaker, "Everyone wants in."

"As they should." Octavia smiled, "Because tonight is going to be amazing. I'm talking booze, games, food…and oh, hell no—who invited that bitch?" She pointed towards her brother and slutty-slut. "No fucking way." Okay, Octavia knew what Clarke was doing and she was on board for the most part. Although, she foresaw the entire thing ending differently because Bellamy and Clarke were two of the most oblivious people she knew and there was no way Bellamy was going to let Clarke make him jealous without looking for revenge—and there's no way Clarke wouldn't retaliate once more and then again, and again, and again because that's who they were.

Clarke momentarily tensed before she looked over at Miller and smiled, he returned her smile tentatively. "The more the merrier, right?" She sounded like a hick girl from Minnesota as her smile passed the bonds of fake to super fake.

"No." Octavia said before she faked the same smile Clarke was saying, "Hey Bellamy!"

Clarke watched Octavia and Bellamy have a conversation with their eyes. Bellamy was saying "Back off!" and Octavia was saying, "What the fuck are you thinking?" and everyone else was sitting around waiting for the promised fun night.

Clarke looked over at Miller and smiled again—this time for real. "This night just got weird, didn't it?"

"First dates are always weird, I suppose." His voice was a little distant as he spoke and she tried to figure out what had changed his mood.

"First date?" Clarke laughed, "Okay."

"You know, I don't always stay out of people's business… but when I can, I probably should." He looked over at Bellamy, "I understand that I'm vital to this plan right now so I'm going to stick around but I don't want you getting any ideas about my sweet ass because you can't touch."

She burst out into a loud, real laugh. She'd never heard him talk like that before—actually, she never really heard him talk ever. It was different… "Thanks." She didn't even know what she was thanking him for because he was completely wrong. She didn't want to be with Bellamy…did she? She only wanted revenge.

Revenge for what, though?

Because he promised her one night and then slept with someone else? Or because she was hurt because she _felt _something that would far pass one night? She felt Miller's arm snake around her waist and he said, "Put your head on my shoulder…" Miller whispered into her hear and she followed his lead. "You're funny, girl!" He laughed loudly.

Miller was a good actor! Who would have known? "Not as funny as you!" Clarke said, looking at him with a smirk. Miller was actually funny, "So…are we playing a game or not?"

"You're playing something." She heard Bellamy mumbled as he walked behind her, his leg brushing her back purposely. She didn't mean to lean into it, but she did anyway. He continued to walk by her, sitting with slutty-slut next to Monty and Angelina.

Clarke put her hand on Miller's knee while she pretended he just told her the funniest joke she'd ever heard. "Oh…okay…" Miller leaned forward and started whispering hilarious things into her ear.

"Octavia looks like she's going to kill Hannah…" Hannah was the slutty-sluts name? Fitting. _Fuck her._ Okay, Clarke liked the name Hannah but she didn't like that _Hannah. _"You look like you're having a good time…"

Clarke nodded, looking at him. "This is fun." She tilted her head, "You're not going to kiss me—" Miller let his lips touch hers softly before he pulled back. He winked at her and pulled away. "Okay." She blinked her eyes before looking at Bellamy.

Clenched jaw. White knuckles. Balled fists.

Bellamy Blake was extremely pissed. "Clarke…I think we forgot about the rations. Sorry to cut this party short but we need to go. Sorry…" He snapped his fingers as he tried to remember Hannah's name. "Sorry." He repeated.

"I think it can wait." Clarke batted her eyelids at him and tightened her grip on Miller's knee. "I'm having fun. I deserve to have fun."

"Don't be a brat, Clarke. This is important."

"Go." Miller said, "I'll wait at your tent for you…it's fine." She knew Miller had no intentions of waiting at her tent but she couldn't tell him no. He was pushing her towards Bellamy and she was inclined to slam herself into that hot body of his. Clarke kissed his cheek and got up to follow Bellamy.

She watched his backside and evaluated how angry he was…how jealous he was. Sort of a turn on. Clarke followed him all the way to his tent, crossing her arms tightly when he turned around and faced her. She sat down on the end of his bed, "Okay. Rations, what about them? Why did you ruin my date?"

"You can't be serious about Miller." Bellamy said cockily, "Because you can't stop yourself from wanting me…"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself Bellamy. I don't _want _you. Hannah _wants _you. _Fuck _her…leave me the _fuck _alone." She said as he stepped closer to her, "You and me are a mistake. I deserve more than a guy that wants to have a one night stand." Her honesty was real, "I deserve more than what you have to offer me."

"You think I don't know that?" He moved closer to her. "I know how important you are…but that doesn't mean that I don't want you." Clarke looked up at him.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Clarke walked back to her tent in an angry haze—who the hell did Bellamy think he was? Inching close to her—lips almost touching before saying, "Remember when I said I want to stop playing this game?"

"Yeah."

"I don't." He smirked, "Good night, Clarke. Tell your boyfriend I said sweet dreams."

She honestly wasn't expecting to see Nathan Miller waiting at her tent but there he stood, with his hands in his pockets. "I was going to go along with it tonight because I think you deserve a little fun." He said, "Then I realized that Bellamy's an ass…and you're going to need me."

"Need you?"

"Oh, yeah…got him to jump off his high horse tonight—didn't it?" Miller shrugged, "Let's start some rumors, Clarke. Let's play the game…Bellamy thinks he's the king player but he's never met the game master." Clarke got a good laugh out of Miller's speech and accepted it after much thought. If she wanted Bellamy, she was going to have to win the game.

She _was_ going to win the game.

"You want to pretend to have sex?" She arched an eyebrow.

"No…not tonight." Miller said, "I want to pretend to be your boyfriend, Clarke. Sex is something small in the equation. If we make this about sex, sex will be all Bellamy thinks of. We need to make him _long _for a relationship with you…because god knows he wants it."

"You're quite funny." She said, "Okay _boyfriend _what's our first move?"

"Roll the figurative dice and make room for your new roommate. I was getting tired of Monroe anyway." Clarke snorted, "You sleep on the left or the right?"

"It doesn't matter."

XXX

Clarke and Miller looked at each other the morning after they decided they were in a "relationship." She exhaled, "Well this has been fun…sharing a bed with you and stuff." Clarke said, "But I should—"

"Someone's coming. Shut up!" He hissed before slamming her body into his chest and telling her, "Shut your eyes."

Clarke lightly shut her eyes to mimic sleeping when she heard someone walk into her tent. "Princess, you can't sleep—" Bellamy's voice stopped and Clarke opened her eyes widely, jumping up.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She pulled her blanket up to her body, letting Miller sit up next to her.

"Come on, man…not cool." Miller groaned as if he'd been sleeping for the last hour. "Wow, we slept in. Well, well, well dove….last night was amazing."

Clarke nodded her head with a wide smile, "I agree. Truly amazing, Nathan." Miller got out of her bed and walked passed Bellamy. Bellamy didn't see his laugh from behind the jealous man's figure—he didn't see how amused Miller was…Clarke did though. Maybe she wasn't the only one that deserved a little fun…

"What are you doing?" Bellamy asked through narrowed eyes.

"Moving on. I don't like games, Bellamy. You made in clear that you wanted to play games. You made it clear that you wanted a one-night arrangement. That's not me, nor will it ever be me. I've made a choice."

"To be with Miller?"

"To be with someone who cares about me more than he cares about himself. Nathan, by the way."

"You barely know him!" Bellamy argued, "You don't get to do this!"

"You slept with Hannah!" Clarke pointed a finger at him, "You made your choice! I'm making mine!"

"For someone in a happy relationship for all of eight hours, you're still a little jealous about Hannah." Bellamy said.

"I am not jealous of Hannah."

"Prove it."

"I can't." Clarke crossed her arms defiantly. "But just know that I'm not jealous of your whore." She moved passed him and walked out of the tent. Miller was _good. _He was probably the best boyfriend she'd ever had—fake or not. Damn, he was the only boyfriend she'd ever had.

Miller tossed her rations towards her, smiling cheekily at her while Bellamy lingered behind her. "Don't you have a fence to guard?" Bellamy barked at him. Miller stopped in front of him, "What?"

"Don't disrespect me because you don't know how to talk to a girl."

That's the last thing Clarke could recall fully before she was stitching both of the idiots up on her make-shift medical table. She looked at Miller apologetically and glared at Bellamy for being such a caveman. Who did he think he was, anyway? He didn't own her after one kiss. She could be with other people just like him.

Why did there have to be a double standard?

Miller stood up when she was done, placing a playful kiss on her cheek before he walked out of the drop ship. Bellamy seemed to growl, "I don't like it."

"I don't like you right now and guess what? I'm dealing with it."

"He can't make you happy like I can." He said, "I could…well…" He smirked, "Teach you something."

Clarke scoffed, "No thanks. I'm sure Miller can teach me something."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you acting like you're the king player of this whole camp and it's only about sex with you?" Clarke asked, annoyed. "Sure the games are fun and they keep you on your toes—heighten your arousal or whatever but I'm tired of being hunted like a deer. I'm not a deer. I'm a human-being. I like you—I'm attracted to you. I would probably have sex with you if I were three points lower when it came to my I.Q. but I'm not. I've been burned before, Bellamy, and I'm not going to let it happen again because you want a taste of something you're not willing to buy."


End file.
